


I heard once

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DadSchclatt, Dream Tubbo and Eret are siblings and Schlatt is the dad, Dream has Horns, Eret has Horns, Gen, So I made these people a family, This was inspired by a comment on Youtube, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A family is torn apart by the father's past mistakes and no memory of each other. Can these people seriously pull themselves together in the consent battle of the Dream SMP?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Broken glass and minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A random in Youtube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+random+in+Youtube).



Years ago in a large house on a mountain, a man with goat horns cooks dinner for his four kids. The eldest with brown hair and pure white eyes,.The middle child with caramel hair and eyes the colour of leaves in their peak. The youngest with fluffy brown hair and the warmest brown eyes. There father with curly brown hair and eyes as bright as freshly polished gold, they were an odd group but a family none the less. 

"CLAY YOU CAN NOT EAT THAT?!" Yelled his older brother

"YOU JUST HAVEN'T TRIED HARD ENOVE ALISTER" Yelled Clay in response

"Clay, serious no" said there father giving an exaggerated smile at his son

"Anyway it's dinner boys, I made chicken soup Tobi's favourite!"

As the family sat down to dinner a knock was heard at the door, 

"I'll go get it!" said Tobi happily as he ran to the door soon followed by his dad.

A scream could be heard as glass shatter, yelling came from the other room as men stormed the kitchen and grabbed the kid. Alister shut his eyes hard, while Clay cried.

"Please no," said the golden-eyed man tears falling down his face.

"Schlatt you scammed me for millions and you just expect me to let that slide? Cause who what have a family now? Changed?'

"I'll get you the money, just let my boys go"

"Oh I'll let them go alright my problem is not with them but I will leave a small token"

The women grabbed a knife and walked towards Clay and Alister. She moved their hair to show their small horns, she craved an elegant flower into Alister's, while Clay got a crossbow and Tobi who was hidden in the corner had a bee. Little did they know the words 'Schlatt's Kids' wear craved just of sight. But Schlatt saw, he saw the blood the tears and his children pass out from the pain.

"You know what Schlatt I don't think you deserve these kids, you know what I'll take them and well consider you're debt paid? Good knock him out boys and take the kids"

Schlatt never saw his kids after that day, the boys who appeared from golden apples. 

Little did Schlatt know is that one would get adopted by Phiza Minecraft but would never truly feel this was where he belonged. One would be alone for years until he found his place that the top. The last would stay because he felt he didn't belong anywhere. All those kids lost the memory of the father and the past they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Eret had small horns on the top of his head for as long as he could remember. But they had recently started to grow and it was painful, he stayed in bed most days only getting out to grab food. He was sure he looked horrible but what can you do? Around a week after this started the pain quickly faded and it was back to life as normal but... he had full ram horns on the side of his head. His crown didn't fit as well but it could stay for a while. He could also see now that there was an elegant flower on one horn it curled around the side like a vine, it was faded now, but you could still see it if you looked for a while. 

Eret felt like he hadn't seen the sun in days, so he got dressed combed his hair and walked out of his castle. He was walking down the prime path when he heard a gasp and some shouting

"ERET!?"

It was Wilbur yelling, he sounded shocked and a little horrified 

"Yes? What is it?"

"Y-You have horns?!"

"Yeah they grew in very recently, but I've had the small horns for my whole life"

Wilbur reached out and tried to touch them, but Eret stepped back. That seemed to bring Wilbur to his senses, then he noticed the flower

"Did you do that?" Wilbur sounded concerned now

"No that's been there for as long as I remember"

There was an awkward silence before Wilbur asked

"Do you know anyone named Schlatt?"

"No why?"

"No reason just wondering, anyway see you later" And Wilbur just left, just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not satisfied with this but I want to update

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by reply to comment on it tough to be a good Dream SMP animation. I was bored and need to get rid of writer's block. Also Commment's fuel me so if you want more, you know.


End file.
